how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Possimpible
Recap Robin finds a work permit notice from stating that if she does not get a job in the next seven days, she will be deported back to Canada. Marshall says that she may be able to stay if she marries an American citizen, as a result, Barney kneels down behind Robin as if to propose (as he is madly in love with her) but stands back up when Marshall says "They wouldn't be able to complete the transaction in time". She first tries for a position on the News 10 channel but fails since she has no catch phrase to end her broadcast and simply strings together weird phrases (finishing with "wear a condom"). After Ted laughs at his basketball record, Marshall defends himself by mentioning a medical condition he has that prevents him from playing. It is later revealed that the condition is actually " ," a malady common among ballet dancers. The gang jokes about it, much to Marshall's dismay, but we later find out that Marshall does dance quite a bit, or as he tells Lily, "more than you know". Barney shows his "awesome video resume", after seeing it, Robin requests to have one made. Robin notices that Barney's video resume uses meaningless buzz words such as "the Possimpible" to describe the nexus between the Possible and the Impossible. Robin does not agree with his method of getting a new job (including breaking 15 bricks with her forehead and wearing an Amazon warrior outfit). Her last remaining choice is the Lottery girl job. After Robin is turned down from that job, Ted, Marshall, and Lily are there for her in her last hours in the U.S. Barney finishes Robin's video resume without her, and it gets her a job at channel 12 hosting a new morning show. Meanwhile, Ted, Marshall, and Lily reflect on the unnecessary additions to their resumes. Ted still includes his stint as a supposedly controversial college radio DJ (a persona he named "Doctor X"), Marshall includes his basketball dunking championship from Minnesota, and Lily includes her victory at a hot dog eating contest (29 dogs in 8 minutes, with a nickname of "Lily the Belly"). None of these "achievements" have anything to do with their current careers. While Ted and Marshall delete their "special" entries from their resumes, Lily actually updates her resume after eating 33 hot dogs in 8 minutes at MacLaren's in front of a cheering crowd. Continuity *In his resume, Barney can be seen reading the Bro Code. *Ted officially admits to having been the college radio host Doctor X in , to nobody's surprise. *Marshall's dunking abilities and his basketball nickname, "Vanilla Thunder", are brought up again in , where it is revealed he, in fact, can no longer dunk. Gallery Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *During the flashback from college, when Marshall and Lily are listening to Dr. X's show, at the first shot of the radio, some popcorn can be seen there already, although Marshall has not thrown any, yet. Even if you claim he's been throwing constantly, a few shots later they vanish, and reappear. *During Barney's video, Barney states that the voice over can not be him as they are British. Ted then states "and a wi bit sctoish". Scotland is part of Britiain so there was no need for the correction. Allusions and Outside References Music *Waterfall - plays during the resume montage. Other Notes *The title for this episode comes from Barney's explanation of "the place where the possible and the impossible meet to becomes the possimpible." *When Lily stands up after eating the hot dogs, the belly she shows is due to Alyson Hannigan's real life pregnancy. http://www.aoltv.com/2009/02/02/how-i-met-your-mother-the-possimpible/ Guests *Regan Burns - Producer *Seth Morris - Director *Tina Casciani - Marisela Diaz *Angela Martinez - Rochelle Harper *Colleen Shannon - Lottery Girl *Ara Anton - Herm *Wayne Lopez - Referee *Mark Tomesek - Dr. Goodman *Patrizia Medrano - Female Reporter (uncredited) *Mohammad Kavianpour - Camera Operator (uncredited) Reception Donna Bowman of gave the episode an A grade. http://www.avclub.com/articles/the-possimpible,23326/ Michelle Zoromski of gave the episode 7.8 out of 10. http://tv.ign.com/articles/950/950653p1.html Cindy McLennan of gave the episode an A- grade. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/the_possimpible_1.php References External Links * * * *Barney's video resume online *Dr. X's website Category:Episodes Category:Season 4